


A Thousand Years

by Gairu



Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Godlike!FemNaruto, Whomp!Loki, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairu/pseuds/Gairu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fem!Naruto/Loki] When Loki escaped from his imprisonment and torture during his punishment, he finds himself back in Midgard where there he meets a woman who helps him get back on his feet. Like Loki, Naruto has known pain. Will Loki never be alone again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

A Thousand Years

AN:

I've never written something that I posted in a site. PERIOD.

LOL. This is it!  
My first fanfic ever. Which I honestly hope you'll like even though the premise isn't exactly unique.

This will be a crossover between Naruto and the Avengers.

So yeaaah… This is going to be fun!

Hoho. And... FLAMERS…? Shooo! =P

Please give me some of your thoughts! REVIEWS will be welcomed! =)

Disclaimer: Naruto and the Avengers is soo not mine! If it was there will be Loki everywhere! WoOO!  
I make no money from this and own nothing, don't sue me! =D

Summary: [Fem!Naruto/Loki] When Loki escaped from his imprisonment and torture during his punishment, he finds himself back in Midgard where there he meets a woman who helps him get back on his feet. Like Loki, Naruto has known pain. Will Loki never be alone again?

Warnings: Post-Avengers. Violence. Cussings. Torture. Typos (DUH! English is not my first language!). Angst(I'm trying!). Godlike!Fem!Naruto

Chapter 1: First Meeting

Naruto's POV

Goddammit!

That was the first thought that came into Naruto's mind when she heard the tell tale sound of thunder. Clouds already darkening, signifying the downpour that will soon bore down on the poor folks that didn't bring their umbrella or cars. Like her.

Checking her wrist watch, it glaringly states that yes it is almost 10pm and her daughter and Kurama is surely worried sick about her not getting back to their house at her usual 8 pm (which she doesn't really need! For kami's sake, she made Hokage for a reason you know! She can totally take care of herself!). Unfortunately for her, her customer's in the shop kept going in and she can't just make them go away. That's why she had to wait until they feel like leaving. She can't even call her daughter because her mobile phone just died on her while waiting for a taxi. Sure, she can just use the teleportation jutsu to be in her house right now, without even being soak by the upcoming rain. However, she's in the middle of New York City, one of the busiest and crowded people in the world. And she really doesn't want someone to accidentally know her secret, being an immortal-badass-motherfucker-former Rokudaime Hokage- kunoichi 'ttebayo!

Why the hell did she even decided to move here? This is soo not her day! *facepalms

Anyway, as she was saying or thinking.

Drenched in the heavy rain, her wet clothes clung tightly to her skin. She waited for about 30 minutes until she finally got to ride a cab and let the driver drop her into her destination which is somewhere near a forest. She would have to run a few miles from here to reach her home, which is hidden at the center of the forest by the concealment seals she used. As soon as she noticed the taxi moving out, she started running towards the direction of her house. The house, which she built from scratch with the use of her shadow clones. It lies amongst the lush green forestry, which gives it a sense of privacy and seclusion. Views of the woods from many of the rooms in the home helps set the atmosphere and create a sense of connection with the natural environment which she greatly enjoys because she's a Sage. It was actually the design of her former lover, when they were still together, when he… was still alive. Shaking her head to remove the painful memories, she continued travelling. Halfway through her destination, she felt herself stiffen. Feeling something tingling at the back of her neck, her sixth sense or whatever you call it. Is now actually telling her that something is amiss.

Slowing down to a jog. She discreetly looked for the cause of her unease and came up empty handed. All she can sense are the little animals living in the forest. It was also oddly quite, but she just chucked it up to the animals wanting to rest during the storm. Still uncomfortable, she listened intently knowing that her gut feeling never did her wrong.

And there! She finally heard something.

A barely audible sound reached her ears, more like a whimper. It was coming behind a group of golden aspen trees which she actually thought she'd never seen in this parts. Deciding to ask whoever it is that is making the sound not knowing if it's just an animal or what.

Softly, she said, "Hello? Is someone there?"

As soon as those words left her lips, silence followed and then she heard loud thrashing, light grunting and heavy gasping noise coming at the back of the trees.

Clearly thinking that it must be an injured animal needing her help, she forego her usual cautiousness and walked straight towards the trees. However, what she saw made her stopped in her tracks and stared at it in horror.

"What the fuck!?" was all she can say.

There kneeling or more like trapped in the branches and roots of the tree was a man. Wearing only tattered unrecognizable pants as his clothing. His hands, bare feet and neck are tightly bound, and connectedly shackled to the middle of the glowing gray metal muzzle that obviously fits snugly too much on his face seeing the bluish bruises surrounding it. The chains binding him, kept him from moving. The shackles around his arms are a tangled mess in the branches making his arms bent at awkward angles.

Doing a quick scan, Naruto noticed the multiple deep stab wounds and lacerations done to his thin body. Leaking a purple like liquid that obviously makes the man writhe in agony, that she is absolutely sure is poison. Long strands of messy black hair stuck on his face due to the pouring rain and perhaps the mixed blood and pus that is streaming down on his face some coming from inside the muzzle and some from the obviously burnt face by the use of an acid or any harmful chemical. One single teary vivid green eye looks at her fearfully while the other one is closed shut.

Someone really must want this man to suffer and feel agonizing pain she thought. Because she may be a ninja, but she never was one for torture. She never tolerated it. Stomach slightly churning and mouth feeling dry despite being completely soaked to the bones, she crushed the anger slowly entering her veins to whom that did this to the man and tried to make her face appear calm.

Slowly navigating her way to the man, who is staring at her warily. She coaxed him to be still so that she can try to free him from the branches that are constraining his movement even more. However, instead of doing what she said, the man flinched, hard causing his bindings to hamper his movements even more and to cause an abrasion on his wrists. Even though the man is obviously in pain and exhaustion which is evident in his visage he still tugged at his manacles to free himself and to not let her come near him. He was obviously panicking, his breath came in short, sharp gasps, almost hyperventilating and a strangled cry wrenched itself from his gagged lips, causing more blood to drip down on his face.

Not really startled by the man's reaction, Naruto still tried to calm the man. She lifted her arms as if to show her lack of weapons or anything that might hurt him. She kept her hands clearly where the man can see them, she approached him bit by bit, like you would to a frightened animal. She spoke in soft tones as she got closer to not startle him, trying desperately not to scare the man even more.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Still staring at her distrustfully, the man slowly nodded his assent. Naruto, who is now in front of the man reached up and tried to remove the knotted chains from the branch. As she got a hold of the chains, she can feel the power emanating from it. Obviously, whoever did this to the guy, his not an ordinary human being. Trying to dislodge the chain from the branch is not working so she might as well subtly manipulate the wind to cut the branch from the tree.

As the branch was cut, the arms of the man limply fell on his sides with the chains and all. Naruto tried to help the man to stand, however, he still flinched violently when she neared him. Not wanting to aggravate him even more she let him be. Still alert and watchful of him. The man tried to stand up as best as he could. Naruto almost thought that he could manage it, when she found herself darting forward as the man swayed dangerously on the spot. His uninjured eyes closing tightly as if that will remove the pain his feeling.

Huffing slightly and removing the hair that is now sticking on her face. Naruto decided that enough is enough. Settling him down on a tree with wide leaves that can keep them slightly protected from the rain. She kneeled in front of him and looked directly on his good eye.

"Seriously? Come on. I can patch you up. I know some things about healing you know. Injuries like that might get infected so we should deal with it as soon as possible. But first... we need to remove those chains and muzzle your with, that ought to be uncomfortable."

As she reached for the chains, the guy quickly shook his head removing his chains from her range. Gesturing wildly through his hands and mumbled sounds coming from his sealed lips, which cause another trickling of blood and a pained grunt. Naruto guess that what his trying is to say is that she can't remove his bindings. He then suddenly stopped moving wrapping his arms on his bended knees, now his eyes downcast, a sob came from his gag and tears streaming down his face that made her heart hurt. Then and there she decided that she will do all she can to help this man. No one deserves this kind of cruelty. EVER!

Placing her hand on the man's arms she stood up which made the man look up. Looking up at her anxiously. Naruto gave him a small smile and she held her hands out in front of him. Silently asking him to grab it and let her help him. Offering the hands for comfort, for safety.

The man first looked at her hands as if it will bite him, then she looked in her eyes searching for something that maybe, he managed to find. Because for what almost felt like an hour, the man gingerly took her offered hand and she helped him stand up.

Hooking his left arm to her shoulders, with the chains rattling loudly. She held his hand with her left hand, securing it in place. While her right hand held him closer to her by holding him on his waist. Looking at him again, to see if his comfortable with the position she gave him a bright smile and told him that everything will be okay. The man just look at her intensely with those sole green eyes of his and nodded.

Slowly, they trudged their way to her house not knowing that this will start something that they may not be prepared yet...

DONE!  
Don't forget your reviews guys and girls!  
I want to know your opinion! =D


End file.
